How it should have been
by BillieBooBear
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are Lovers and friends, this is set after the series ended only Arthur didn't die! Arthur has accepted Merlin for who he is, but Arthur is still always dominant in life AND in bed... Merlin wants to show that he can be in charge too by showing Arthur the best way he knows how with a little magic and a lot of restraints... WARNING contain smut and man on man xx


How It Should Have Been…

**First Fan Fiction ever so please be nice, I enjoyed writing it so I hope you Enjoy reading it…**

**Chapter 1**

Merlin washed the floor with a half empty smile; he was thrilled that Arthur accepted him and everything he can do (after a few weeks of thinking it over), Arthur was still dominant of course, Merlin had always hoped that this would still be the case after he revelled his magic to him, but he also hoped at the least he would gain a little more respect from his prince; after all he had saved his life nearly as many times as he had washed his under garments! But no, he sighed as he watched the bubbles disappear as quickly as his thoughts did.

Arthur was a great lover and friend but he also had a huge ego and at times annoying. Merlin cast his mind back to all the chores, demands and complaints his prince gave him recently, he was always on top (that includes in bed)…

Merlin wanted to show Arthur that he could take charge every once in a while, show him that he could be _on top_ for once. As that thought crossed his mind he heard the doors open, "Have you made my bed yet?" Arthur's deep voice bellowed, "err... No, I thought I'd wash the floor first." He said, he could see from the devilish twinkle in Arthur's eye that this was a good thing. "Good because I wouldn't want you doing it twice in one day." Arthur's sly silvery voice sent a shiver down Merlin's spine; he knew what this meant, but was this seriously the time for a BEND, BANG and GO?! NO, this was Merlin's time.

**Chapter 2**

"NO." Merlin tried to sound bold and confident, but ended up sounding like a child on the edge of a tantrum.

"What?" questioned Arthur, his voice sounded shocked at the disobeyment of his manservant. In that moment his Merlin rose and held his hands a loft and muttered a few words.

Arthur knew this was a spell, and ran forward to stop his betraying manservant, before he could reach him, Arthur flew into the air and he smashed onto his messy bed, the landing wasn't enough to hurt him but made all the air rush out of his lungs, he laid they taking a few short breaths, few to replace the ones he just lost, a few in fear and a few in storage for whatever Merlin was planning… Murder, fight, spells?

Merlin rose into the air and landed pleasantly at the foot of the bed; Arthur steadied him self and watched in awe at the raven haired boy standing above him. Arthur's hands got sweaty he knew something was up, he had cowered below someone before and Merlin lacked the cold, shot eyes that a murderer processes.

He knew he was in no danger, if so then what was Merlin doing… "Merlin what…" Arthur sentence was cut off with a swipe of Merlin's hands capturing his voice by placing an invisible gag around his soft, quivering lips. He bent down too him "shhhh…" Merlin's voice was a deep, mysterious whisper. "How can we have so much fun with so much chat?" Arthur felt his voice return but didn't speck, he started to rise. "Nooo…" Merlin patronised, and his eyes glowed a deep autumn amber as Arthur was flattened to the bed by the air and lips were caught off again, Merlin gilded on top of him, and plunged his hands into Arthur's Golden hair, Arthur Struggled against his invisible restraints but no use, what ever Merlin had in store he was going to be the centre of it.

Merlin clicked his fingers, his eyes glowed and Arthur felt his belt buckle loosen, then his slacks sliding down to his ankles. Merlin gave him a sexy, sly look as he parted Arthur's legs and snuggled in-between them, his face was directly above the bulge, he licked the front of Arthur briefs, Arthur hummed in pleasure and inhaled deeply. Merlin's eyes flicked up in joy to see his prince in this state, he decided to go further, he tiptoed his fingers up to the collar of Arthur's top, and again with the click of his fingers it was ripped in two revelling his hard, heated abs. Merlin pulled him self up and nibbled on Arthur's collar bone working his was up to the neck, Arthur moaned in seduction only arousing Merlin further, he looked downward noticing the bulge growing in size "shall we let him out" Merlin offered, Arthur nodded franticly, "the time will come" he teased.

**Chapter 3**

Merlin looked back to Arthur's chest that he was resting on and nibbled on Arthur's skin, licking every visible part of his prince, Arthur felt the pain in his, briefs from his throbbing erection and whimper. From above Merlin knew that Arthur's painful member needed to be realised so he worked his way back down.

Arthur watched as Merlin lifted his hand, eyes glowed and he was flipped over. Arthur felt the warmth and pain in his erection, yet his pupils dilated for a different reason, he was not going to be the rider today! This has never happened before, and Merlin knew it, taking in every opportunity to create this pleasurable hell of waiting to last longer, he stroked and massaged every single amazing mussel on Arthur's back, Arthur didn't care anymore he just wanted to touch Merlin back,. DIG his hands into that raven hair. NIBBLE on his ears and PUMP that sizeable master of his.

He was snapped out of the gaze with the question, "Are you ready?" Merlin sounded sexier, stronger and more confident than ever. Arthur helplessly pulled on the invisible restraints struggling against nothing.

Then her felt two warm digits dive into him he quietly howled at the sudden burning and stretching, then it came, Merlin's member dived in and hit right on the prostate, the pleasure and burning filled Arthur hole and back side. Merlin loved and cared for Arthur so started slow, but then speed up in and out, in and out, getting faster and frantic they both groaned in amazement at the incredible feelings knew to both of them within this new positions. To Arthur the pain became a impossible overcast of emotions ranging from pain to pleasure, all that could be heard under the groaning was the unmistakable smack of balls to check and the smacking got faster, Arthur's eyes dilated further as he felt the warmth in the tummy growing he was going to go, but he couldn't tell or say, with that thought he felt the heat rise as Merlin came inside him, triggering his own ejaculation covering his bed in his seed.

He felt the right of movement return as the restraints were released but was too exhausted; he just managed to flip over. Then he felt his manservant crawl up and collapsed onto his steamy chest, also swallowing oxygen down, "enjoy that sire?" Merlin panted, back to his usual whisper for approval, Arthur did, A LOT, but kissed his head as a reply too tired to form words.

"Merlin?" he said a little later, the raven haired boy looked up, "if treating you like I have, causes you to treat me like that…" "Yes sire?" he looked down with a smirk "you've got a lot more floors to be washed."

The End x

**Hope you enjoyed please review and mention if you would lake another one, offer any ideas, I'm open to anything. xx**


End file.
